Tide of the Storm
by Tawnyfeather
Summary: This is the story of Stormtide, from kit to apprentice to warrior. He was cursed with unluckiness from the very beginning, being the great great greatgrandson to Tigerstar.


**_Tide of the Storm_**

**Alligences**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Rosestar- an orange tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Snowfur- a completely white tom with blue eyes, not deaf.

**Medicine cat:** Grayfrost- a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice**, Palepaw

**Warriors:**

Goldenpelt- golden tabby she-cat with gray eyes.

**Apprentice**, Lionpaw

Acorn- a light brown tom, formerly a loner.

Hazelfur- small dark brown tabby she-cat.

**Apprentice**, Whitepaw

Stormcloud- large dark gray tom

**Apprentice**, Leafpaw

Lightear- a light yellow tabby tom.

**Apprentices:**

Palepaw- a small sleek calico she-cat

Lionpaw- a golden tom

Whitepaw- a pale yellow she-cat

Leafpaw- a dark gray tabby tom

**Queens:**

Crimsonheart- a large she-cat with giner-red fur. _(Name given by Rosetail's Loyalty)_

Mapleleaf -small dark brown tabby she-cat, Hazelfur's twin. _(Name given by Rosetail's Loyalty)_

Fernleaf- a small black she-cat

**Elders:**

Rippedheart- a sad old she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan.

Ashtail- dark gray tom.

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Swiftstar- a moody black-and-white tom with green eyes.

**Deputy:** Icefang- a light gray tomcat.

**Medicine cat: **Applecloud- a small calico she-cat with green eyes. _(Name given by Applecloud)_

**Apprentice**, Rabbitpaw

**Warriors:**

Frostsong- a white she-cat.

**Apprentice**, Runningpaw

Starstream- a solid cream-white tom with star-shaped light orange tabby stripes.

**Apprentice**, Mewpaw

Icefrost- pure white tom with one small smude on his left forepaw. _(Name given by Rosetail's Loyalty)_

Mossflower- a light gray tabby she-cat

Ravenclaw- pure black tom

**Apprentice**, Hailpaw

**Apprentices:**

Rabbitpaw- a fast pale brown she-cat with bushy ears.

Mewpaw- a medium gray she-cat with green eyes.

Hailpaw- a dark gray tom.

**Queens:**

Swiftbrook- a black she-cat with star-shaped markings on her paws.

Hollyleaf- gorgeous white she-cat with yellow-green eyes.

Sunspots- firery-red ginger she-cat with dark red spots along her sides and behind her ears.

**Elders:**

Scarface- moody old tom with scars from old battles that cover his face.

Bushear- a brown she-cats small white spots and bushy ears, a common nickname for her is 'Whitespots'.

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Jaystar- light gray she-cat who scolds her cats like an angry jay.

**Apprentice**,Tallpaw

**Deputy: **Streamtail- silver tabby she-cat.

**Medicine cat: **Dappledpelt- a tortie-and-white tom.

**Apprentice**, Fishpaw

**Warriors: **

Graytail- slowly aging she-cat with a gray pelt.

**Apprentice**, Kitepaw

Lightear- pale yellow tabby tom.

Brookflower- extremely pretty young she-cat .

**Apprentice**, Splashpaw

Needlewhisker- moody she-cat with a sharp tongue.

**Apprentice**, Shadepaw

Bankshade- young warrior a former loner with dark sandy brown fur, kept his old name.

**Apprentice**, Nightpaw

**Apprentices:**

Tallpaw- orange tabby tom with unusually long legs.

Fishpaw- golden orange tom whose breath permenantly smells like fish.

Kitepaw- a large red-furred she-cat.

Splashpaw- light orange-gold tabby tom.

Shadepaw- black she-cat with a white-tipped tail.

Nightpaw- completely black she-cat.

**Queens:**

Blueleaf- a blue-gray she-cat withamber eyes and a blue mark in the shape of a leaf on her forehead made by paint, formerly a kittypet.

Streamstone- silver-gray she-cat**  
**

**Elders:**

Larkflight- small dark brown she-cat with green eyes.

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Marshstar- large dark gray tom.

**Apprentice**, Goldenpaw

**Deputy: **Smallfoot- large-eared she-cat with small dainty paws.

**Apprentice**, Snailpaw

**Medicine cat: **Littleflower- black she-cat with a white flower on her forehead.

**Apprentice**, Brownpaw

**Warriors:**

Oaktail- dark brown tabby tom.

**Apprentice**, Pinepaw

Swampfur- gray-and-white she-cat.

**Apprentice**, Reedpaw

Blackfrost- black she-cat, sister of Darkwing.

Darkwing- black tom, brother of Blackfrost

Smokewhisker- gray-and-white tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Goldenpaw- tawny she-cat.

Snailpaw- lazy dark gray tom.

Brownpaw- brown tabby tom, brother of Pinepaw.

Pinepaw- brown tabby she-cat, sister of Brownpaw.

Reedpaw- black-and-white she-cat.

**Queens:**

Elmtail- dark queen with black eyes.

Emberfur- uncommonly dark ginger she-cat.

**Elders:**

Ivyclaw- yellow tabby she-cat.

Silverfoot- silver tabby tom. 

**Cats Outside Clans**

Penelope- a small yelow she-cat with dainty paws and cute ears, Richard's mate and a loner.

Richard- pasty-white tom, Penelope's mate and a loner.

Raven- a pure black she-cat with green eyes, lonner.

Hermione- a light gray she-cat, kittypet.

Izolde- a gray-and-white rouge she-cat.


End file.
